


if I jump do you promise to catch me

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), his three tokyo boys help, tsukki is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Tsukishima stands at the top of a skyscraper.The wind blows past his ears in a shrill whistle.If he jumps now the net might catch him.It might not.He has to make a choice, risk it all for a chance at freedom or stay in the comfort of a collapsing building.





	if I jump do you promise to catch me

**Author's Note:**

> My summary doesn't make sense, what's new.

In the falsehood of destiny we find ourselves. 

Stuck between stardust and moonlight we carve our own constellations into the sky.

And maybe no one will ever remember they're there.

But we will.

Messy handwriting, loopy and scratchy all at once, spells out a name in the stars

Kei

We find ourselves in others.

We find ourselves in the movies we watch, the politics we pretend to ignore, the words we wish we could take back, and the ones we wish we'd have had the guts to say.

We find ourselves in regrets.

We find ourselves in mistakes.

We find ourselves in screamed words, shattered bottles, and silent sobbing

We find ourselves when we've lost all hope.

My hand writing isn't messy or loopy or scratchy so I decide to try my hand at tracing lines between the stars that surround me.

A flower.

It's edges rough, straight lines not melding with the initial design.

Strong arms wrap around me and say it's beautiful regardless.

I push them off and try to keep myself from shaking.

There was a reason I didn't write your name.

We find ourselves in alterior motives.

We find ourselves in drunken slurs.

We find ourselves in fists.

In bruises.

In broken plates.

In screamed words.

We find ourselves in fear.

And I found myself with you.

I found myself in the strength to leave.

It was like being on a skyscraper. The very top. 

You know if you drop off the edge a net below will catch you.

But there's comfort in the building. It's faucets leak and the floor boards sound like they're dying. Rats infest the walls and screams of terror that probably belong to me echoe through rooms empty of furniture.

It's awful.

Really, I know how awful it is.

But I can't see the net.

No matter how hard I try, your words blur my vision.

"I'm sorry."

"It won't happen again."

"I though you loved me? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Forgive me, please."

But through it all, through the fuzziness of words and bruises and hands and vodka, I see it.

I see the net.

It's warm and inviting.

Frightening as all holy hell and I only see a glimpse of it but it was there. The net will catch me.

If I turn back I'll forget that it's there.

Goodbye.

I jump.

\----

Shaking hands knock on a door I can't remember walking uo to. After the sound penetrates the wood and the house behind it I tuck my hands behind my elbows, desperate to calm down.

"Coming!"

It's Kuroo. I can hear his steps slowly approaching the door. A lock is undone and a smiling face falters slightly when his eyes lay on me. He stands there, eyes wide in surprise before shaking his head and hurrying me inside.

"Tsukki what are you doing out there? It's freezing! You didn't even bring a coat?"

I glance back and realize the rain was pooring. It took a moment to register just how drenched I was.

"Who was it Ku-"

Akaashi's eyes widen as we make eye contact that is scarily blurry. I reach up, inwardly cursing the shaking of my hand, and feel where my glasses should be. I'm met with air and freezing skin.

"I can't go back to him."

As Bokuto strolls in his eyes squint slightly in concern as he whisks me out of wet clothes and into dry ones. Before I can even blink the warmth of a blanket and a human inferno have sureounded me. For some reason he emitted the same amount of body heat as four regular people.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"We'll talk in the morning."

"Ok."

I fall asleep to the smell of cinnamon and the gentle pressure of Akaashi's arm wrapped around my waist.

I'll be fine.

There's no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
